To Chase, Love Cassandra
by C.M Cruz
Summary: One long shot. Childhood friends till the very end.


**To Chase Love Cassandra**

Chase stood before the plane gates waiting for someone, dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue sweater that brought out his eyes he waited. In his right hand was a small bouquet of sunflowers, he knew it was her favorite, he also knew that she hated planes. The hall that led out to the baggage area was full, of course families, lovers, and limo drivers stood around him. Soon a group of men in business suits were the first to appear from their planes, their smiling faces and boyish playfulness with each other, made him think back to when he first came to America. With the acceptance from Dr. House with a little help from his father of course, he came with his friends who were also commissoned at the same hospital. Princeton Hospital. They too held a playful air around them as they embarked upon their new life. Soon a crowd of people streamed out from the hallway, his eyes sreaching for her.

"Robert!" He turned a bit and watch as she approach him, he still was in awe. It had been two years since they have seen each other with only e-mails and pictures to sustained their friendship he only wanted to run to her and crush her in his arms. But he waited, watching as she walked toward him marking her appearance. She didn't grow any taller, her black hair was now short into a stylish boy haircut much shorter then his bohemian blonde hair. Dressed in a pair of tight faded jeans and a white turtle neck sweater she looked much older. Her oriental background made him think of Cleopatra, her almond shaped eyes and small pouty lips. Like all Brits even her tropical background from the Philippines could not help with her pale skin.

"Cass-" He was cut short as she ran the rest of the length that seperated them and crashed into him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she held him tightly. "Cassandra..." He whispered into her hair, remembering her smell of tropical flowers even at the dead of winter. They stood there just holding each other both emotionally unstable to glance at each, after a few minutes she pulled back and looked into his blue eyes her hand tracing his face, as he smiled back at her.

"I've missed you..." He only nodded his agreement as they both walked toward the walkway to gather her bags and set off back to his flat.

He wouldn't be going to the hospital that week, for that whole week he will call in sick only to spend as much time as he could with Casssandra. Together they toured Princeton Campus and traveled to New York, where they caught Broadways and rode a horse drawn carriage through Central Park. Even waking hours he spend with her he cerished and when they slept he held her close to him. Waiting for her to fall asleep first, closing him eyes tightly from letting the tears fall he took a shaky breath and untangled himself from Cassandra's arms. Leaving the room he walked toward the steps and sat down his head supported by his hands.

_It was ten years ago and Robert Chase was the hearttrob of his boarding school in Scotland and the all star polo player in school. Apart from that he was filthy rich with his father being a great doctor and Lord of Greens Clove Manor. His mother the acclaimed artist, with one of her scupltures standing in the private Garden of the Queen. It was when he was coming back from polo practice that he met her. Cassandra De la Cruz. She was a quiet thing, dressed modestly in her schoolgirl outfit and her eyes always averted to the ground. He knew her since they were both the same age and undoubtly her family was well known amoung one of the booming business of Asian Pacific Trades. Yet she wasn't like all the other girls in their school. They were loud, she was quiet. They loved to flirt, the only boy she ever talked to was her brother who was a professor of Chinese History. They dressed to impress altering their skirts a bit higher and their shirts a bit lower. She dressed in a pair of slacks but if made to wear a skirt it was modestly made below her knees and her shirts were always button to the neck. Just as he was about to pass her she lifted her head and glanced into his eyes._

_"Excuse me.." Her soft english voice was like a whisper that was carried through the wind. He looked at her with a surprise look, which made a blush spread through her cheeks. "I- I- was wondering if you could help me... Professor Morenson said that my latin isn't as good and she- recommend you... As a tutor." She was now staring straight in front of her which was his chest, looking down at her he thought about. He must have taken longer then he thought because she just sighed and shook her head and looked up at him again. " I'm sorry- I mean you don't have to tutor me... You have better things to do- I'll-" She moved sideways to step out of his path but he reached out and grabbed her wrist. _

_"No Cassandra wait," They stood there as he took a deep breath and gave her his breath taking smile. "I'll tutor you, I'll come by your rooms before supper and we can eat together while we make a schedule is that good for you?" She nodded and rushed off, watching her walk away his smile became wider. She looked awfully pretty when she smiled. From that day forward their relationship blossomed, she would play private recitals with her violin for him. Summer holidays were spend at Greens Clove Manor where he taught her how to ride a horse, do mock plays, and play hide and seek like little children. Then one summer he finally found out something that she wished no one to know, not even him. _

_It was the summer before he would leave for college to become a doctor like his father and grandfather, while Cassandra was to leave for France where she was to study about Business like her father. He remembered it so well. The phone call. Cassandra's sister crying and telling him what happened. Rushing to the hospital. Seeing her. He remembered how the doctors surrounded her pointing and whispering, the nurses stabbing her with long needles attached to bags that huge everywhere._

"Robert?" A soft voice echoed, whipping his head up he came face to face with Cassandra, there she was kneeling in front of him wearing his t-shirt with Oxford stamped across her chest. She looked normal, so beautiful, so innocent. "Robert why are you sitting here?"

"Cassandra... Do you remember the first day we met?" Giving him a confused look she sighed and sat beside him on the stairway, leaning on his shoulder both starring out at nothing.

"Yes. You were Mr. Bigshot across campus. Why are you asking?" He shrugged and slowly got up pulling her up with him.

"Just remembering the days. Come on, back to bed darling." Grinning wickedly at him Cassandra reached over and pinched him butt making him jump, she turned around slowly. Backing up the steps with a mischievious smile.

"Since we are remembering the old days remember that old woman, the one that liked to pinch your butt during your rotations? I bet you miss that don't you Robert?" He raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Come back here you little minx!" At that they ran into his bedroom with him slamming the door and a shierk of laughter echoed behind it.

Then she had to leave, she wasn't there for Chase no she was there also on a business trip. Packing her bags, Chase helped her carry it to the taxi waiting to take her back to New York to her hotel. Their week spent together was wonderful and most memorable for him and for her as well. Giving each other one last hug, they parted. Him to Princeton Hospital and her to New York City for her conference with a major business client.

"Wonderful for you to join us Chase!" House called out, Foreman and Cameron turned toward the door and smirked at Chase who only sat down and mumbled something that no one could hear. "Anyway this kid is suffering from stage 8 hemophilia. Tell him to stop trying to kill himself if wants to get any better." He threw Cameron her chart back and leaned back in his chair looking at Chase with a bemuse look.

"What?" He asked, Foreman only just smiled and went back to reading his newspaper if that was really what he was doing.

"You look really heathly after being sick for a week, don't you agree Cameron?" Cameron nodded her agreement.

"It was the stomach flu, just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean I'm heathly 100." He shot back. House smirked and got up walking toward his office. Before he exited he turned around to face Chase.

"You suck at lying." At that both Cameron and Foreman burst out laughing.

"He knows? You know?" He asked confused. With Cameron recovering from her fit of laughter she spoke up.

"We saw you walking with this asian girl, while House made us go back outside to find some kid's parents."

"Then we saw you kiss her. We assumed." Foreman finished up. Letting out a loud sigh he fell back in his chair and shook his head. "Oh by the way, your share of the patients." At that Forman pushed a stack of folders in front of Chase. Leaving him to his work both Cameron and Foreman left the room, talking about something.

"Damnit." Was all Chase could say. The days that passed by were uneventful and quite busy, accepting his share of the load without any problem. He was content and the person now to tease was Cameron and her non crush on Dr. House. Of course everyone had to put up with House's attitude, they really should have placed a warning label when they accepted job. Any contact with Dr.House may result with hurt ego or mental disability if prolong working hours are ensued. It was Saturday evening while Chase waited for a elevator to open when his beeper went off. Checking it, he groan and placed it back in it's holder, hoping that Foreman won't beep him again. Soon the elevator door opened rushing into it he pressed for the lobby, he has been working for 24 hours enough for him. Again the beeper went off. Sighing toward the ceiling he stepped out of the elevator and watched it close its doors to him, dialing Foreman's cell phone number he was going to give him the biggest row in the world.

"Dr.Foreman." The sound of his fellow colleuge was clear as day.

"This better be good Foreman or I'm going to kick your arse." He snapped over the phone.

"Are you still in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Well... You better come down to ICU now. There has been a transport from Mount Sinai Hospital. Room ICU 4" At that they both shut their cell phone, Chase toward the stairway down two floors to ICU. While Foreman walked back into the glass cased room Cameron was already there holding a young woman's hand.

"Robert?" The woman cried out, Cameron shook her head and tighten her grip on the woman's hand.

"Hush Cassandra you need to save your strength... Chase is on his way don't worry." Foreman just stood at the doorway, looking at the woman on the bed. She was deathly pale but he could see her beauty that Chase talked about when they did their rounds together.

"This better be go-" Chase appeared from the stairway rushing toward the room and stopped short. His eyes widen.

"Cam come on." Foreman whispered, she nodded getting up and leaving Chase with Cassandra who laid on the bed, her eyes closed. Walking slowly to her bedside he took her hand and watched as her eyes slowly opened. She didn't have to say anything, his eyes clouded as she gave him a weak smile.

"Robert." she mouthed her lips cracked and peeling, at once he took hold of her pulling her into his arms, both shuddering from the tears that both were holding back. "Robert. Don't leave me... Don't.."

After a few hours she was given morphine for the pain and she fell asleep untangling himself from her, he got up and walked over to the lobby. There sat Cameron, Foreman and House. Cameron was the first to act giving Chase a hug and led him to the chairs sitting him within the small circle they made while the waited. "She's asleep." He croaked, rubbing his temples.

"She-" Foreman began.

"She is in the final stages of Lupus. She was diagnosed ten years ago, the year before I was to leave for medical school..." They all just listened as Chase poured out what she has done to manage the pain and diease. Once he was done, he took a deep breath and added. "I don't know why..." He started to cry again, embrassed and relief to finally let it go. " She said that I deserve more... I should let go..." He looked up at his Foreman who had his head down, Cameron who was crying freely her arm around him, then finally at House. He was quiet just staring at Chase. "I know she's not going to last for the night... I should go." At that he got up and walked off straigther and with a grim face, they watched as he closed the glass down behind him, as he sat down beside her bedside and watched her.

"Should I tell him that she signed a DNR?" Foreman asked glancing both at Cam and House.

"No." Was the plain reply from House, and there they stayed till 4:45 AM, when they heard Chase cry out in anguish behind the closed glass doors. There House and Cameron stood watching as Chase slowly get up and kissed Cassandra's hand then her forehead. The Nurses bustling in and out clearing the room for the next patient, he slowly walked out of the death room into Cameron's arms crying. Crying. Her parents were still in there saying their goodbyes, they arrived two hours before hand enough time to watch her pass slowly.

The funeral services were held in St. Joseph's Catholic Church, over 500 people showed up for the serivce. Most were her empolyees, friends, family, regular doctors and nurses that took care of her, and UNCEIF since she was one of their supports in supplying them with aid and money for their needs in making third world countries a better place for its countrymen. Standing up slowly he made his way to the podium. There he stared out at the people that he knew he was never going to meet again. People that he only had one common thing with. And that was Cassandra. His speech was the ending of the services where he, her father, and her two brothers were to carry her casket to the hearse. He wasn't going to go to her burial, it was already to much for him instead he booked for a plane ticket for New York. His stay was brief but heartwrecking. But before he could leave Cassandra's older sister Mary stopped him and handed him a small book.

"Robert my sister wanted you to have this when..." Trailing off her breathing became ragged once more as she cried, a small hug of comfort and she rushed to her husband. Everyone was either leaving or walking behind the hearse to the site she was to be buried.

"Sir would you like me to get you something to drink?" The flight attendent asked quietly, Chase looked up a bit shaken and gave her a small smile.

"White wine please." Nodding she went on to the next passanger, the small book in his hands. Ever so slowly he opened it the first page was a picture of her and him around the age of 15 years. They were both laughing at the camera and making peace signs, behind them was a huge elephant. The zoo. Pages upon pages were pictures of her family, him, friends, UNCEIF, her two month long visit in Africa, poems, small entries of her day, drawings, then the last five pages were the professional pictures that she took of him. Two were taken while he sat reading a book his leg crossed over the other. The next two were by the fireplace as he added logs, and the last was of him staring at the snow.

"Sir." He glanced up as the woman placed the glass in front of him, closing the book he noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of the back pulling it from its hidden place it was letter addressed to him. Opening it he traced her handwriting with his fingers and went on to read.

_Dear Robert,_

_If you're reading this then I have passed away, please do not be sad. I have been ready for this moment for a long time, as you should have been too. But we all have our purpose in life, I believe my purpose has been fullfilled when I first met you. Because of you I have been honored with your love, I have seen things I know I wouldn't have seen, and I have felt peace when I suffered from pain. You are my angel, and I thank God for having him send you to me. You understood me, nor did you try to change me. Could I have not asked for a better friend? _

_I love you. If only my words could express how much I really do, if only I could now give you the warm hugs that you are now denied from. You were my shelter from harm, yet here I give you heartache. You were my happiness, yet here I give you anguish. Oh how I wish I could just take away your pain. My only regret of dying is breaking your heart Robert... But I want to leave you, knowing that my love isn't forgotten. That even if I am gone it will still be strong for you, that I hope it will guide you through your trials. I love you. If I could tell the world how much I do, then let the world lend me their ears! You have given me everything I ever wanted. Your friendship. _

_So please do not be sad that I am gone, no be happy. I have lived a wonderful life all because of you. My angel... My love.. My soul... If I could ask God one thing it would be that he let you forget me... So that you don't have to bare the heartache that you are bearing now..._

_Please swear to me one last time, my wish to you. I want you to move on. I want you to live life to the fullest, don't let my death be the one thing that holds you back from loving life as much as I have loved mine. _

_Remember..._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Love always,_

_Cassandra De La Cruz_

Letting out a long sigh he folded the letter, and place it back into it's small pocket at the back of the book. Sipping his wine he whispered to himself his eyes closed.

"Goodbye love"

Fin.


End file.
